


Don't Trust Me

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2018 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel, Butt Plugs, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dubious Consent, M/M, Magic, No angels, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Breathplay, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Top Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: He had been planning it for months. The party, the masks, the change in his voice to remain undetected. Now that Gabriel had Lucifer where he wanted, the younger man never wanted to let him go.





	Don't Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys so this is a combination of all but one of the Gabriel Monthly Challenge Prompts. It's a bit dark, if you couldn't tell from the tags! Big thank you for nopenopeartichoke who went outside of her usual ships to beta this for me!

**Prompts used in this fic:**

**Trope** : 

Mistaken or hidden identity because someone is in a costume or mask

 **Dialogue** :

“So let’s just say we kill him, what do we do with the body?”

 

 **Song** :

“Howl” by Florence and the Machine -  
 _Screaming in the dark, I howl when we’re apart_  
Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart  
My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl

 

 **Statement** :

His brisk walk came to a stop, and he frowned as the sound of crunching leaves echoed on the path behind him.

 

**GIF**

****

 

 

**Don't Trust Me**

 

 

The party was in full swing when he walked in. Gabriel had been watching the door, hopeful that he would see that flash of dirty blond hair come through the doorway. Even though their masks which were placed over their eyes the second they came in, Gabriel would be able to recognize his brother anywhere. It was in the way he moved; his shoulders held back slightly when he entered the room, how his blue eyes would shift around the area before settling on whoever was speaking to him. There was an awareness there Gabriel could only hope to fool if the evening was going to go the way he wanted.

 

Everything depended on Lucifer not knowing who he was.

 

He had done everything he could, lightening his hair, changing his clothes and cologne. Instead of speaking at his standard register he had even practiced for weeks on deepening his voice the slightest amounts so that he didn’t sound like himself. All to fool Lucifer into thinking that he was someone else, anyone else for the night. Thankfully he knew of a party beforehand, a masquerade that would last until midnight. Unlike the usual parties where flimsy masks were held in place as people mingled, pretending not to know who was beside them this party had an additional edge.

 

The masks were magic.

 

Though he had no magic of his own, Gabriel had once dated the host of the party, a powerful witch who enchanted the masks provided to only be removed at midnight. It added a thrill, knowing that you couldn’t peek behind the veil to see who you were with. Gabriel was thankful that he knew his brother’s tells so well as to be able to spot him. With his glass in hand, the blond made his way to his older brother, a smirk on his lips which was a slight bit different than his usual expression. Coming up behind Lucifer he could hear what the other was saying to the man beside him.

 

“So let’s just say we kill him, what do we do with the body?” asked the other man, an older gentleman who wasn’t shy in leaning into Lucifer’s space with a smile on his face. Humming, Gabriel decided to join in, his voice only slightly different than his usual tone. “That depends on how large it is, perhaps dismembering the body as to spread the corpse or sink the pieces into the ocean? The hard part isn’t getting rid of the body, but of the blood on your clothes.”

 

The man who had been talking to Lucifer paled, his eyes wide while he turned to Lucifer who was now openly laughing. The older man made an excuse before leaving, though the second Lucifer turned to speak with him Gabriel knew his plan had worked. “What’s your name?” asked the older man, his eyes roaming the other’s body before stepping closer. Gabriel could feel his palms begin to sweat for a second before he answered. “Richard, though you need no introduction even with your mask on. I’ve seen you around, Lucifer, correct?”

 

Blue eyes widened for a second before Lucifer smirked. He loved it when people recognized him, when he could walk into a room and have people trying to grab even a second of his attention. The older man reached out and took Gabriel’s flute of champagne from his hand, downing the rest of the contents before setting it on one of the many tables in the room. “Tell me, Richard, did you come here alone?”

 

Gabriel took another step closer, placing his hand on Lucifer’s side and leaning in to speak as if trying to be overheard through the music. “No, I have to admit that I heard it through the grapevine that you would be attending tonight and wanted to try my luck at capturing a moment of your time.” Lucifer shifted, bringing his hand to cover Gabriel’s while the music played around them, hopefully covering up the hitch in Gabriel’s breath.

 

“I’m sure I could spare some time if you promise to keep me entertained.”

 

Grinning, Gabriel tugged at the other’s arm, Lucifer following behind him while they made their way out of the party. Chuckling at the choice of music as they grabbed their coats and were ushered inside, Gabriel caught the last verse of the song playing before the doors closed behind them.

 

_Screaming in the dark, I howl when we’re apart_

_Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_

_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl_

 

Briskly walking through the city, Gabriel frowned at the sound of Lucifer’s steps crunching the leaves behind him. He had planned for this for so long that he had the chance it all seemed too unreal. A hand resting at the small of his back, pushing slightly made Gabriel come out of his head and return into the game he was playing. No, he was going to do this, and he was going to come out on top no matter what he had to do to get there. The rest of the way back to his apartment was spent in silence, though the hand against his back, right above the curve of his ass remained in place.

 

Opening his apartment door, Gabriel was swiftly shoved inside, his feet stumbling for a moment before firm fingers grasped the back of his jacket jerking him into place. The slam of a door sounded through the room, Gabriel’s back soon pressed against the hardwood as a hot mouth claimed his own. It was exactly as he wanted it; Lucifer fisted one hand in his hair while the other started to work at getting Gabriel naked. Whimpering at the back of his throat as a slick tongue licked its way inside his mouth, Gabriel tugged at his clothes, snapping off buttons and shoving fabric aside until his chest was bare, jacket and shirt stripped of him and falling to the floor.

 

“Please,” whispered Gabriel, his dick straining against the tight pants he had chosen to wear that night. With a chuckle, Lucifer’s nimble fingers worked his buckle, sliding the button holding his pants on out of place and slowly teasing Gabriel by tugging down the zipper. Running his hands along his older brother’s back, Gabriel pressed his crotch into the other man’s palm, wanting to feel those digits wrap around his length. He didn’t have to wait long, not even a minute later and Lucifer was shoving Gabriel’s pants and boxers down, pulling away only long enough for the smaller man to toe off his shoes and socks along with stepping out of the pile of clothing.

 

Naked as the day he was born except for his mask, Gabriel looked at his soon to be lover who was still completely clothed. The weight of the mask over his eyes was the only thing giving him even the semblance of modesty. Large hands tugged at him, pulling Gabriel against the firm body of the older man, smoothing his flushed skin before cupping his pert ass and squeezing the soft flesh. Gasping, Gabriel searched out the other’s mouth; Lucifer was quick to dominate the kiss, sauntering in the direction Gabriel knew to be the bedroom.

 

The apartment was new, one Gabriel had bought for this sole reason, and he was thrilled at being able to have what he wanted. Hands and mouths touched and tasted while they stumbled through the room, Lucifer shucking his jacket off and taking off his shoes before untucking his shirt. “Bed,” murmured Lucifer, the older man wrapping an arm around Gabriel and rubbing his dry finger against the crack of his ass. Nodding frantically, Gabriel turned, hearing the thump of a belt landing on the floor made the younger man shiver in anticipation.

 

Pulling open the drawer beside his bed, Gabriel pulled out the lube and condoms he has stashed there the day before. Crawling onto the mattress, the younger man presented himself on his hands and knees, arching his back to try and entice the other man to fuck him. Burying his head in the pillow, Gabriel waited for Lucifer to join him, his stomach clenching in need of having the other man inside him. The mattress dipped before a now-familiar hand rubbed along his cheek, the other soon joining to spread his ass apart.

 

“Well, weren’t you cocky? Were you so certain that I would come home with you, or would anyone do?”

 

Whimpering as Lucifer pressed against the plug inside him, Gabriel fisted his hands in the sheets, unable to stop from pressing back into the other man’s hand hoping he would do it again. A sharp tug followed by a rough push and Lucifer began to work the toy inside him, making Gabriel arch and moan at the sensation, the _knowledge_ that Lucifer was shoving something in him, fucking him with it. “Please,” whispered Gabriel while his hands slipped under the pillow, the cold metal he had placed their earlier reminding him of what he needed to do.

 

“Please Lucifer, I need you inside me… please, I want your cock _, please_.”

 

The crinkling of foil behind him and a click of a cap let Gabriel know his brother was going to give him what he wanted finally. Opening one eye the younger man glanced at the clock beside him, only ten more minutes until their masks would disappear and if he wanted to go through with this, he needed Lucifer inside him before then. Pressing back, Gabriel whimpered and let his body beg for him, spreading his legs and silently asking Lucifer to fill him. The second the plug was removed from his hole a much more massive cock took its place.

 

Crying out, Gabriel fisted the cold metal in his hands, barely able to keep his mind as he was finally filled. Skin pressed against his ass, Lucifer bottoming out in one thrust which left them both panting before the older man began to move. Instead of taking his time, Lucifer fucked like a man possessed. He drove in and out of Gabriel hard, hands gripping the smaller man’s hips to hold him in place while he rammed into him hard enough that the headboard hit against the wall.

 

Gabriel could barely hold on as he was used, his screams and cries echoing through the apartment along with the hard slap of flesh against flesh. It was everything he had wanted, his brother behind him, claiming him, fucking him better than he had ever been in his life. Eyes blurry, Gabriel could barely make out the time on the clock. He had to move. “Lucifer, please! Please, I want to ride you! Please!”

 

A harsh grunt followed by arms wrapping around him caused Gabriel to let go of the metal in his hands to enjoy being flipped. Lucifer was on his back when he was done, Gabriel reverse-cowgirl on his cock which he bounced on a few times before repositioning himself to face his brother. He only had a couple minutes left. Caging the man by leaning forward, Lucifer’s thick dick once again inside him, Gabriel reached under the pillow while his tongue danced with the older man’s. Quick as lightning Gabriel tugged the metal cuffs down and fastened them on Lucifer’s wrists before hitting the switch installed in the wall, making the chains pull taunt and lift Lucifer’s hands above his head.

 

“What the fuck?!” yelled the bound man, though Gabriel smiled, his eyes darting to the clock which displayed one minute to midnight. “What’s the matter, Luci? Don’t you trust me?” The cock inside him was still hard, though Lucifer looked a bit panicked, it was somewhere warm and tight, something Gabriel planned to use to his advantage. Lifting his hips, Gabriel resumed fucking himself on his brother’s cock, changing the angle a bit so that the spongy head brushed against his prostate each time he slammed down.

 

Feeling the mask slip off his face, Gabriel opened his eyes and stared at his brother who was looking at him with no small amount of horror. “ _Gabby?!_ ” the older man cried out as Gabriel fucked down harder, lifted faster. Unable to do more than grunt and moan, Gabriel nodded, his hands playing on Lucifer’s chest, tweaking a nipple while his brother bucked up into him. The younger man didn’t know if Lucifer was trying to buck up and away or if he was trying to fuck him harder.

 

“Need you, Luci, always needed you,” moaned Gabriel while stroking along Lucifer’s chest, his fingers trailing designs along the skin right below his neck. “Gonna keep you here, you’re all mine now… going to have you fuck me over and over until we can’t move. Please brother, I’m so so close.”

 

Lucifer opened his mouth to speak, but Gabriel didn’t want to chance the older man ruining everything. Wrapping his hands quickly around the other’s throat, Gabriel squeezed. Most likely in panic, Lucifer redoubled his efforts in trying to buck Gabriel off him, it only took but another few seconds before the force of his older brother fucking him made Gabriel come. His body tightening as rope and rope of his release fell between then, Gabriel screamed his brother's name into the night before collapsing on top of the larger man.

 

Panting, Gabriel let go of Lucifer’s throat, too tired to move as the older man continued to pump up into him. Whimpering as his hole was used, Gabriel tried to help, lazily rocking back until Lucifer found his release, the older man groaning deeply before going still. For a moment they lay there together before Gabriel huffed and sat up just long enough to get rid of the used condom and grab a few wet wipes to clean their skin. Lucifer’s hands were still bound above his head, but his blue eyes were observing Gabriel.

 

“Is this what you wanted little brother? To have me fuck you for a night? Or do you want more? I don’t like being handcuffed like this, let me go, and I’ll show you pleasure you’ve never even dreamed of.” When Gabriel didn’t answer right away, the older man pouted slightly. “Don’t you trust me Gabby? I’ll admit I was surprised, but I haven’t come that hard in a long time, I’m not about to give up something that feels this good… are you?”

 

Biting his lip, Gabriel looked to his brother; he knew he couldn’t trust the older man, that as soon as he let Lucifer go, he was going to be in a world of pain. Placing his lips on the other’s Gabriel got lost the taste of his brother, wanting to memorize everything about him. The way the older man kissed back, mapping his mouth with his tongue before sucking at Gabriel’s bottom lip and biting down spoke the exact opposite of what Lucifer said. _Don’t trust me_. Was written in the kiss, and Gabriel hoped he could hold out for a while longer before he fell into his own trap.

 

He would keep Lucifer as he was for as long as he could, but Gabriel had a feeling it wouldn’t be much longer before he was the one in chains.

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


End file.
